Aku dan Tuan Jumin Han
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Aku memang hanya seekor kucing. Tapi baginya aku adalah seorang wanita! KYAA, TUAN JUMIN!


Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh pihak developer game Cheritz. Aku gak dapet untung apapun. Dapet bulunya Elizabeth 3rd aja gak.

Warning: Fanfiksi ini dikabarkan akan mengandung konten seperti garing hambar, OOC, semi-canon, typo dan lain-lain selama 9 bulan 10 hari.

* * *

Sebuah koleksi drabble Mystic Messenger

Dibintangi oleh kucing cantik Elizabeth 3rd sebagai tokoh utama

Hello. It's me.

* * *

(Hello)

Selamat siang! Namaku Elizabeth 3rd! Seekor kucing berbulu lembut berwarna putih! Buluku yang lembut ini adalah hasil perawatan yang penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari majikanku, Tuan Jumin Han! Sayangnya, dia orang yang sibuk. Jadi akhir-akhir ini dia sudah jarang menjumpaiku. Entah kapan dia akan kembali menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamaku lagi.

Sebagai pecinta Elizabeth 3rd, dia sepertinya tetap mencintaiku.

Bagiku, hanya Tuan Jumin seorang yang memandangku sebagai seekor gadis cantik. Kalau teman-teman Tuan Jumin mungkin hanya memandangku sebagai seekor kucing saja. Maka dari itu aku lebih suka dekat dengan Tuan Jumin.

Baiklah, dia sekarang akan berangkat kerja. Sekarang dia mendekatiku—

"Elizabeth 3rd, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Aku sudah menyiapkan apa yang kau perlukan jika aku bekerja lembur."

Setelah mengelus kepalaku pelan, Tuan Jumin memelukku perlahan. Aku hanya bisa mengeong manja karena kasih sayangnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Elizabeth 3rd. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Iya, pangeranku. Aku juga. Selalu.

* * *

[Berusaha Menghibur]

Aku tertidur nyaman di sebuah bantal bundar yang lembut dan hangat di depan pintu kaca yang menuju ke taman. Bantal bundar berwarna putih ini sungguh nyaman dan lebar. Aku bahkan bisa berguling-guling agak leluasa tanpa takut akan mendarat ke lantai yang lebih dingin dan keras. Kata Tuan Jumin, bantal ini khusus dibuat untukku!

Menikmati sinar matahari yang melewati pintu kaca, aku mengeong penuh kebahagiaan. Tiap kali aku mengingat kasih sayang Tuan Jumin, rasanya aku ingin dipeluk lagi.

Tiba-tiba sinar matahari yang kunikmati tergantikan oleh bayangan hitam. Ketika aku melihat siapa yang datang, ternyata-

"I HAVE A PEN. I HAVE AN APPLE."

Ternyata Luciel!

"I HAVE A PEN. I HAVE PINEAPPLE."

Dia sepertinya sedang menari dan menyanyi! Wah! Menghibur sekali.

"APPLE PEN. PINEAPPLE PEN. UGH!"

Wah, Luciel semangat sekali!

"Pen Pineapple Apple Pen."

...

"Elizabeth, kau terhibur, 'kan? Hei, hei? Elizabeth, kau mau kemana?"

Aku haus. Lebih baik aku minum sesuatu dulu.

* * *

(Good Listener)

Aku mengenal beberapa teman Tuan Jumin. Salah satunya adalah seoarang remaja yang sedang kuliah di fakultas kedokteran hewan bernama Yoosung.

Hari itu ia mengunjungi rumah. Sepertinya dia disuruh Tuan Jumin untuk mengecek kesehatanku. Padahal aku tidak sakit apa-apa. Sungguh kasih sayang yang sangat tulus!

Sebenarnya aku pernah beberapa kali diperiksa kecil-kecilan oleh Yoosung. Karena itu, aku juga cukup dekat dengan Yoosung. Dia adalah orang yang lucu juga sensitif. Apalagi jika sudah menyinggung soal Rika, sepupu Yoosung yang sudah meninggal itu. Biasanya dia akan mengobrolkan banyak hal yang ujungnya nanti akan berakhir dengan cerita masa lalu Yoosung bersama Rika.

"Jadi, Elizabeth. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami punya teman baru. Dia adalah seorang perempuan—atau begitu informasi yang kami dapat dari 707."

Aku menikmati elusan lembut dari tangan kanan Yoosung.

"Dia adalah orang yang optimis dan sepertinya mau berusaha! Tapi aku penasaran, dia yang sebenarnya ini seperti apa, ya?"

Aku berada di pangkuan Yoosung yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi. Ini adalah hal rutin yang dilakukan Yoosung tiap kali ia selesai memeriksaku. Termasuk sesi mengobrol ini.

"Kuharap dia bisa bertemu denganmu juga!"

Aku sendiri mengeong lalu melompat dari pangkuan Yoosung. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar.

"Hwaa~ aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya."

Ngomong-ngomong, Yoosung juga beberapa kali menceritakan masalah masa mudanya.

* * *

(Sexier)

Aku senang bermain di taman milik Tuan Jumin Han. Karena tamannya indah, luas dan penuh dengan beraneka ragam benda yang menarik perhatianku. Terkadang aku berlari lincah mengincar kupu-kupu. Sayangnya, hari ini tidak ada kupu-kupu. Padahal Tuan Jumin sedang berada di rumah sekarang. Aku 'kan ingin memperlihatkan keindahanku supaya Tuan Jumin semakin rileks dari pekerjaannya.

Tapi, tidak masalah juga. Toh sepertinya Tuan Jumin sedang sibuk. Lebih baik aku tidur tenang di kursi taman saja.

Beberapa hari ini Tuan Jumin memang sering sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Beberapa kali dia harus pulang larut. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali juga tidak pulang seharian. Biasanya jika hal itu terjadi, Jaehee—asisten Tuan Jumin—yang akan menjagaku. Jadi bukan hal aneh lagi jika Jaehee datang menginap ke rumah saat Tuan Jumin tidak ada di rumah.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Wah?

Sepertinya akan hujan! Gawat! Aku harus segera masuk ke rumah, kalau tidak bulu cantikku akan kotor dan basah!

Ketika aku melompat dari kursi taman, hujan malah langsung semakin deras. Alhasil aku basah kuyup ketika sampai di depan pintu kaca taman. Padahal aku sudah berlari sekencang mungkin.

Di dekat pintu, sudah ada Tuan Jumin yang sepertinya juga khawatir kalau aku kehujanan. Ketika ia melihatku, dia hanya terpana sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau terlihat seksi—"

...

KYAAAA, TUAN JUMIN!

* * *

(His Heart)

Jadi beberapa hari ini, Tuan Jumin sepertinya menelepon seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut.

Apa dia seorang wanita?

Apa ada wanita lain yang mendekati Tuan Jumin selain aku dan Jaehee?

Atau mungkin itu rekan kerja Tuan Jumin?

Atau jangan-jangan dia...

"Zen. Kau harus coba mengelus Elizabeth 3rd. Kau akan merasa seperti berada di surga dunia."

Harusnya aku sudah bisa menduga.

Aku tidak mau dielus oleh kakek uban alergi kucing itu, Tuan. Lebih baik aku dipeluk erat sampai mati oleh Tuan Jumin daripada harus disentuh oleh kakek uban itu.

Zen adalah salah satu teman Tuan Jumin. Kuharap begitu.

Pokoknya aku harus menghentikan pembicaraan tidak penting itu. Lebih penting mana antara aku dan Zen? Tentu saja aku! Kuyakin Tuan Jumin akan lebih memlih aku ketimbang memilih kakek uban itu.

Kalau masyarakat umum bilang tidak ada wanita yang tidak menyukai Zen, itu salah besar. Karena ada satu wanita yang tidak akan bisa ia ambil hatinya. Dia juga tidak akan mengambil hatinya karena alergi.

Ya. Itu aku.

* * *

[Jahil]

Aku pernah bilang kalau beberapa kali Jaehee sering datang ke rumah. Biasanya kalau ia datang ke rumah, dia akan memasang ekspresi kelelahan.

Sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan pada Jaehee. Tugasnya yang sebenarnya seharusnya bukan menjagaku. Harusnya ia bekerja sebagai asisten direktur Tuan Jumin. Maksudku—kalau seorang direktur saja sudah sesibuk itu, berarti sebagai asisten pun pastinya memiliki kesibukan yang hampir sama, bukan?

Walaupun begitu, aku senang sekali menggoda Jaehee.

Pernah waktu itu aku mencoba menjahilinya. Mengambil pensil yang ia pakai. Saat ada kesempatan aku akan mengambilnya ketika pensil itu ditaruh. Aku kemudian akan lari dari situ. Jaehee biasanya hanya akan mendesah lelah atau sedikit mengeluh. Walaupun begitu ia tetap sabar dan tidak marah.

Tapi kali ini, sepertinya aku tidak akan menjahilinya. Ia membawa tas kantor hitamnya di tangan kanannya. Dia terlihat lelah daripada biasanya dan sepertinya membawa banyak pekerjaan juga dari kantor. Apa karena pekerjaannya bertambah?

Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Mari kita bermain saja, Elizabeth."

...

Aku tidak salah dengar, bukan?

* * *

(His Scent)

Aku senang berada di pangkuan Tuan Jumin.

Kadang aku juga suka tidur di dada Tuan Jumin ketika ia memperbolehkan.

Waktu itu, dia sempat melantunkan melodi. Walau terkadang masih ada nada yang kurang pas, tapi aku menikmatinya. Apalagi setiap usapan yang ia berikan di setiap helai buluku.

Aku juga biasa menemaninya di balkon kamarnya. Melihat bintang-bintang indah yang gemerlap di langit gelap. Malam itu, walaupun aku hanya bisa mengeong dan mendengkur, tetapi kami seperti sedang asyik mengobrol. Sekalipun hubungan kami dilihat hanya seperti hewan peliharaan dan majikannya, tetapi di mata Tuan Jumin, aku lebih dari itu.

Ketika musim bersalju, Tuan Jumin juga sering mendekapku. Caranya mencari kehangatan selain membungkus diri dengan selimut adalah dengan memelukku. Walaupun tubuhku tidak bisa menghangatkan seluruh badannya, tetapi baginya aku sudah menjadi kehangatan yang ia inginkan.

Kalau saja boleh aku hidup lebih lama lagi. Mungkin aku akan bisa lebih lama menghirup bau khas tubuh Tuan Jumin tiap kali dia mendekapku di musim dingin.

* * *

(Flowers Scent)

Hari itu adalah musim panas. Bau bunga yang wangi dan dupa menguasai hidung hitamku.

Aku duduk di depan sebuah makam yang di dekatnya berhiaskan banyak bunga dan beberapa batang dupa. Di sekitar makam tersebut juga ada Luciel, Zen, Jaehee, V, Yoosung dan seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal namanya. Beberapa kali aku melihat beberapa dari mereka memalingkan wajah. Jaehee kulihat beberapa kali harus terisak menahan tangisnya.

Lama mereka berdiri di situ. Namun perlahan, mereka juga satu-persatu meninggalkan makam bertuliskan Jumin Han.

Mereka bilang nyawa manusia lebih panjang daripada nyawa seekor kucing putih cantik sepertiku.

Apa ini karena permohonanku yang terkabul? Dimana aku mengharapkan agar hanya aku yang sebaiknya hidup lebih lama? Harusnya aku juga berharap agar Tuan Jumin memiliki hidup yang lebih panjang.

Aku beberapa kali mengeong. Namun ketika saat itu hanya ada aku, Jaehee dan Yoosung, aku terus mengeong tanpa terputus.

Apakah kau akan kembali Tuan? Apa aku bisa mencium bau khasmu lagi?

Aku tidak mau bau dupa dan bunga ini.

Aku tidak mau, Tuan Jumin.

Bisakah kau kembali?

Kumohon.

Aku merindukanmu.

Jangan pergi.

Usap dan puji aku lagi.

Jangan tinggalkan aku.

Kumohon.

Kembalilah.

* * *

"Elizabeth 3rd?"

* * *

A/N: Iya. Habis ini author mau culik Elizabeth 3rd.


End file.
